Bola de neve I
Snowball I (ou Bola de Neve I em''' português') foi a primeira gata e o primeiro animal da família Simpson que morreu. apenas fez uma aparição num flashback da série, e tendo sido mencionado várias vezes. A sua morte nunca foi vista, uma vez que ocorreu "antes" do começo da série. Primeira Menção Snowball I foi pela primeira vez mencionada no primeiro episódio da série, O prêmio de Natal, numa escrita carta por Marge, quando ela explica que Snowball I tinha morrido naquele preciso ano. Cor Snowball I tem sido apresentada como de cor preta em algumas fotografias, porém, ela tem a cor original branca. thumb|180px|Bola de neve, congelado pelo ar-condicionado. Morte Snowball foi, de acordo com Lisa, num poema que ela escreveu, atropelada por um Chrysler. Num momento posterior, verificou-se que Snowball I foi atropelada por Clovis Quimby, irmão alcóolico do Prefeito Quimby, numa paródia do que poderia ser qualquer um dos irmãos Kennedy, Roger Clinton Jr., ou até mesmo Billy Carter. Ela está enterrada no Cemitério dos Animais de Estimação de Springfield, que está ao lado do Cemitério de Springfield. No entanto, no episódio Eu Robô, o seu túmulo foi visto no quintal dos Simpsons, ao lado do túmulo de Snowball II. Vida Após a Morte Embora a professora da escola dominical , a Sra. Albright, diz a Lisa que Snowball I que não pode ir para o Céu, por ser um animal, revela-se errada quando Snowball I foi vista no céu por personagens que tenham sido submetidos a experiências quase-morte, incluindo Bart, e por vezes em sequências de flashback. Ela foi listada para votar para prefeito nas eleições de 'Sideshow Bob. Factos sobre o Nome '''Snowball I foi assim nomeada devido à sua cor de pele branca, ele também é parecido com o Snowball II, sendo ele de cor preta, O nome de Snowball II é uma óbvia ironia, porque ele não é branco. Dedicações Na vida real, muitos livros dos Simpsons estão a brincar com as dedicatórias para Snowball I. Por exemplo, em '''"The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family", '''na qual ela é erradamente apresentada de cor preta, pode-se ler na dedicação: "We hope that they change your catbox in kitty heaven more often than we did down here." (Esperamos que eles troquem sua caixa de areia no céu dos gatos com mais freqüência do que fizemos até aqui.). Em "The Simpsons: Treehouse do Horror: Fun-Filled Frightfest", publicado pela HarperCollins, em 2003, a mais mórbido dedicação, pode-se ler a seguinte redacção: "We're sorry you're gone. You would have made a tasty Hors d’œuvre." (Lamentamos que você esteja desaparecido. Você teria feito um saboroso antepasto.). Além disso, em "The Simpsons Holiday Humdinger", publicado pela mesma empresa, em 2004, diz, "As this snow sculpture thaws on the first warm day, so will our hearts melt whenever we think of you." (Como esta neve escultura thaws no primeiro dia quente, por isso vai derreter nossos corações sempre pensar em você.) Uma passagem em "Cartooning With The Simpsons", publicado pela Scholastic, pode-se ler, dedicado à memória de Snowball I: "Dedicated to the memory of Snowball I: You may be gone, but we still remember how to draw you." (Você pode ter ido, mas ainda lembro de como desenhá-la.). Muitos outros livros dos Simpsons são dedicados a ela, mas deixaram as dedicações em 2005. cs:Sněhulka I. de:Snowball I en:Snowball I es:Snowball I fr:Boule de Neige I it:Palla di Neve I pl:Śnieżynka I ru:Снежок I sv:Snowball Categoria:Animais Categoria:Gatos Categoria:Animais de Estimação Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Personagens da temporada 2